


Daily Life: Tsuki

by PotatoSlayer



Series: Valley in the Shadow of Death [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoSlayer/pseuds/PotatoSlayer
Summary: This chapter takes place just after the second round of the battle of Trost where Eren plugs up the hole in the wall.





	Daily Life: Tsuki

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place just after the second round of the battle of Trost where Eren plugs up the hole in the wall.

“Reiner!” Tsuki shouted happily.  Her white blond hair was bobbing behind her as she ran.  Like usual, Reiner was standing with Bertholt, but they both looked exhausted and worn – just like the rest of them.  No one had expected the routine visit to clean the cannons in Trost to turn out this way. 

As soon as his eyes landed on her, Reiner gave her a big grin.  “Well look who we have here.  I heard you were out there kicking some serious ass.  That’s my girl.” 

Bert gave him a sideways look. 

Once Tsuki reached him, she jumped up and they high-fived as though they’d practiced it a hundred times.  She put her hands on her hips.  “Hell yeah I did!  Clay and I cut down so many titans, we lost track by the end!”  Her blue eyes were sparkling like they did every day and her smile was wide. 

Reiner couldn’t take his eyes off of her.  If it wasn’t from the way her hair was frazzled, the blood on her clothes, or the memories of what happened, one would never have been able to tell that Tsukiko had just been in a battle.  She radiated warmth and joy like an angel sent straight from heaven.  He was in awe over her. 

But he couldn’t help but notice the looks he was getting from Bert.  He knew what was on the boys mind – the same thing that had been on his mind every single day.  The same thing he questioned him about every single chance he got – why was he getting involved with her? 

But how could he not? 

He knew the reactions he would get if he tried to take her back with them.  He knew what he was asking for.  But he couldn’t help it.  He couldn’t stop himself.  He purred with delight.  “Atta girl.  No one’s gonna kick down any more walls while you’re on the job.” 

Bertolt laughed nervously.  “Yeah no kidding.  They’d have to be out of their mind.” 

Tsuki laughed back.  “Knock it off guys.  The titans aren’t smart enough to know not to mess with me!  They’re just mindless eating machines!” 

Reiner retorted, “That’s true.  And you still look scrumptious while being so deadly.” 

 

Jean was staring from where he stood, watching at Tsuki eagerly chatted away with Reiner and Bert.  His chest ached.  He could see how her eyes sparkled when she spoke only to him or to her friends.  It made her look so radiant and nothing in the world could compare to it.  But he was too far away to enjoy that beauty.  And it was never there when he was around like it was with Reiner. 

Besides... the two of them were together.  He didn’t wish to break them apart.  He didn’t want to ruin her happiness with him. 

But.  Right now he needed someone’s help.  He wasn’t brave enough to ask another soldier and he wanted someone he could trust.  He swallowed hard and started forward when a voice stopped him. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

Jean froze in place and looked back at Kana who was glaring harshly at him.  He always looked like the polar opposite of Tsuki to him.  Where Tsuki was bright and cheerful, Kana seemed darker and more grounded.  More... plain.   Her radiance was nothing compared to Tsuki.  But.  Between the two of them, Kana intimidated him a lot more.  She a cold, no-nonsense attitude and wasn’t afraid to be brutally honest.  He tried to glare back.  “It’s none of your business.” 

“Are you gonna go talk to Tsuki?”  She demanded.  “What are you gonna talk about?”  Kana flicked her hand.  “Your deep burning love for her?” 

Jean’s eyes widened and he snarled, “Shut the hell up!  No I’m not!  Not – in love with her I mean!” 

Kana laughed humorlessly.  “Oh...!  My bad.  So that wasn’t burning passion I saw in your eyes.  Or the fact that you’re always staring at her.  Too bad Horseface, everyone knows you’re in love with her except her.” 

Jean’s teeth gnashed and he looked down and away. 

She put a finger to her lips.  “Listen here.  I’m only going to tell you this once.  I’m not going to tell her who she should or shouldn’t date.  But you won’t know if you have a shot unless you lay it all out there.  However I’m not suggesting you do.  If you ever,  _ever_  make her cry... I will cut your throat open like a hunk of worthless titan, got that?” 

Jean felt his skin crawl with fear.  He didn’t doubt that.  But his gaze softened and he whispered, “I would never want to hurt her.  If telling her my feelings meant hurting her then... I’d stay silent forever.” 

Kana glanced away, her crimson gaze catching the short captain as he walked along side the commander as they headed away from the group of soldiers.  She commented, “I understand.  But... you never know how things would end up.” 

Jean turned as Kana walked away and his gaze went right back to Tsuki who was waving goodbye to Reiner.  She started to look around and his heart jumped.  This was his chance.  This chance to talk to her.  He shook his head – not talk.  Ask for a favor.  He waved his hand and caught her attention before walking up to her. 

Tsuki gave him a playful look.  “Hey Jean.  What’s up?” 

Jean rubbed the back of his neck.  “You see... I need someone to come with me.  I have a really specific favor.” 

Her brows arched.  “Oh and I get the honor?” 

He grumbled, “I don’t know where Marco headed off to, so yeah...” 

Her expression fell and became more pointed.  “So I’m the back up option then?” 

Jean gasped.  “No, not like that!” Dammit.  Idiot.  Of course he’d screw this up right away. 

She laughed and patted his shoulder.  “Relax!  I’m just kidding!  I’d be happy to help!  So what is it?” 

Jean heaved a heavy sigh.  This girl was going to be the death of him.  She was so bright and unpredictable and just being around her sent his emotions haywire.  He rubbed the back of his head and stated, “They evacuated Trost...and I know they’re cleaning now but... my home...with my mom was there.  I... just want to check on her and see how bad the damage is.” 

Tsuki felt her light-hearted demeanor drop.  She had no idea his family was in danger during that battle.  She asked him, “How close was your home to the wall?” 

He shook his head.  “It’s in the middle of Trost.  So... I’m sure she’s... fine.  But I just...need to see...” 

Tsuki nodded her head.  “Let’s go ask if we can go.” 

 

They made their way to the squad leaders that were issuing out orders.  As soon as they approached, the squad leader told them, “Recruits need to get back to headquarters and begin working with collecting and restocking gear for survey corps members who will be going into Trost to clean out the titans.” 

Jean frowned.  “Actually, sir, we’re here to ask permission.  If we could actually join a squad back into Trost.” 

“What?”  He asked in surprise.  “Why would you want to?  Tend to your duties, Cadet.” 

“What’s this I hear?”  

Tsuki and Jean turned when Erwin and Levi walked up to them and both of the cadets immediately saluted to their superiors.  Erwin asked, “The two of you want to return to Trost?  Why is that?” 

Jean glanced at Tsuki for reassurance.  She nodded her head and Jean explained, “I want to see my home, sir.  I want to know the state of it while we wait for all the evacuees to be accounted for.  It could take hours before I know if my mother is safe and sound.” 

Erwin sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.  “What are your names, cadets?” 

Jean straightened up.  “Jean Kirstein, sir!” 

Tsuki tipped up her chin.  ”Tsuki Urube!” 

“Jean, Tsuki.” He stated before coldly explaining, “You are cadets.  You’re not permitted back over that wall.  We can’t give you clearance to go back in there.  Every person out here is worried about the condition of their family and friends.  We don’t give favortism to our soldiers.  You’ll have to wait just like everyone else.”  He motioned towards headquarters.  “Now.  Please leave the squad leaders to their duties.  I don’t want to hear more about this.”  With that he walked away, but Levi lingered a moment. 

Jean lowered his head and gritted his teeth.  He understood there was process.  But he was worried sick. 

Levi looked between them.  “You’re only cadets, so maybe you don’t understand.  Very person we let back over that wall, in the presence of titans, is another life we’re potentially throwing away.  REgardless of the exceptional skills you showed in that battle, Tsuki, there’s no logical reason to put more lives in danger simply so you can see the condition of a single home and assume whether or not a single family member is alive.” 

Tsuki frowned more.  “Surely you understand... not knowing is worse than knowing.”  She looked at Jean.  “I’m certain he’s going crazy.” 

Levi straightened up.  “He’s a soldier.  This is what he signed up for.  If he can’t handle this, then he needs to reconsider his career.”  With that, he walked away as well. 

Tsuki put her hand on Jean’s back.  “I’m sorry, Jean.  But if we disobey them or cause more of a rukus, it might impeed your chance of getting into the military police.  We should just go back.” 

Jean was shaking.  “I can’t.  What if she’s not dead and hurt and could be saved?  What if - “ 

Tsuki cupped his cheeks.  “And what if she’s safe and sound and waiting inside the walls with the other evacuees, waiting to hear if her own son is alright?  Think of how she’d feel if you lost your life just going to check on her.” 

 

Eld was glaring down at the map at his feet.  “Trost is not the easiest place to navigate.  There’s a lot of alleys that we need to check.  The smaller titans are the bigger concerns here.  But it’s almost impossible to know the ins and outs of where they could be hiding without being familiar with the place.” 

Petra agreed.  “Too bad none of us have been there much.  It’ll be like flying around blind.  It could be incredibly dangerous, too.” 

Gunther looked up at her.  “On top of that, we have to be certain we’re thorough enough that we can be confident with giving the all clear.” 

Levi marched up to his squad.  “What’s going on?” 

Petra saluted.  “Sir!  We’re discussing our scouting plan.  We’re trying to ensure every corner of Trost is checked for titans so we can let them back in.  But it’s hard to... be confident that we’ve checked everywhere.” 

Levi was silent for a moment before he clicked his tongue with irritation.  “There’s a solution to this.” 

 

“Jean Kirstein, Tsuki Urube.” 

Jean and Tsuki looked up from where they were loading a couple sets of gear.  Tsuki’s eyes widened a bit when she recognized the tall blond as being one of the members of the Levi squad when they had first come through Trost.  The two of them saluted and Eld stated, “We were informed that the two of you are familiar with the Trost district and could be crucial in surveying the area to ensure the titans are cleaned up.  Do you consider that to be accurate?” 

Tsuki almost opened her mouth to say she knew nothing about Trost but when she glanced and saw the hope in Jean’s eyes, her gaze softened.  If they went, she could hold up her promise about joining him to check on his mom.  She smiled and nodded.  “Yes it is.” 

“Gear up.”  Eld ordered.  “Let’s go.” 

 

Kana put her arms up behind her head as she walked along the wooden frame that lined a very small flower garden in the central plaza of the district the soldiers were gathered in.  She glanced at Levi who had his back to her, his arms crossed, checking to make sure the soldiers were tending to their duties.  She commented, “I thought cadets weren’t allowed back on the other side of that wall.” 

Levi didn’t look at her.  “I weighed the options and determined it was less risky to let them back over the wall so that our squads could ensure every last titan was killed.” 

“Mhm.  Sounds good on paper.”  Kana stated, but she gave him a knowing look. 

Levi finally looked back at her over his shoulder.  “You should be careful how to you talk to your superiors, cadet.” 

Kana fanned her hands.  “I’m just saying...I’m sure there was probably another Survey Corps member you could have found from Trost.” 

He sighed.  “Probably.” 

“Your true colors are starting to show, Captain.”  Kana warned. 

 

Tsuki and Jean flew in silence behind the rest of the Levi squad for a while.  She couldn’t help but feel tense.  These were the strongest, most well-known soldiers in the entire Survey Corps and they were going to be working along side of them as cadets.  She had a feeling that Jean wasn’t thinking too much about it because he was more worried about his mother, but there was a certain honor they should be feeling right about now. 

When they came around a building, Jean pointed over.  “That street down there.  There’s another alley between the two sets of houses.”  Most of the buildings were crushed, but Jean could make out the cross roads of streets he had played in as a kid. 

Eld and Gunther exchanged a look and landed just a bit ahead of them, the rest of them dangling from buildings as they watched and waited.  When they rounded the dark corner where part of a roof had fallen, a titan came bursting out.  Eld and Gunther cursed, but Petra and Oluo didn’t miss a beat.  Petra slashed right across the titans eyes and Olou swung around for the kill.  He slit out the titans nape like it was butter and it fell to the ground. 

Tsuki’s eyes sparkled.  She had taken down a lot of titans in Trost, but none so effortless and clean as these guys did.  They were a hell of a team! 

They carried on like that for a while.  Jean would lead the way towards alleys and strips that the rest of the team wasn’t as familiar with in search of straggling titans.  After several hours, it was starting to get late in the day.  Tsuki kept glancing at Jean, expecting him to either direct them to his home or ask to branch off, but he held his lips in a tight line. 

Finally Tsuki glided next to him and asked, “Jean?  Are you going to ask about your home?” 

He looked down.  “I want to... but... Erwin was right.  There’s so much to do... I can’t...just give myself higher priority by taking advantage of the situation.  I... I should never have even asked.” 

Tsuki frowned more.  “But you earn rights like those by being on the battlefield and risking your life.  It’s not unfair...” 

Jean gave her a small smile and started to say something back when Petra slowed down to glide on his other side.  She had a big grin on her face.  “Jean.  You’ve been patient and helped us a lot.  You don’t have to ask about it – lead the way to your house, let’s go check.” 

Jean’s eyes widened a bit.  “A-are you sure?” 

Petra nodded her head.  “Of course I am.  This would have taken days without you.  It’s well-deserved.” 

Jean blushed a bit but he nodded.  “Okay.  Follow me.” 

 

Jean’s eyes were wide. 

They had landed in front of a building that had been completely smashed to pieces by titans.  There wasn’t hardly any roof left and the levels of the house had massive holes in it where arms of titans had reached through in an attempt to grab something.  He swallowed hard, his irises trembling. 

Tsuki put her hand on his back.  “Jean... I know it doesn’t look good but... this doesn’t mean anything.” 

He was trembling.  He could have made a choice to abandon his post and go ensure his mothers safety.  But if he had, how many people may have died?  Would that decision have cost more lives?  He was certain he would also have been dismissed from the cadets and thus lost his opportunity to get into the Military Police.  But did he even care if his mother was gone?   

He was lost in his thoughts when he realized arms were wrapping around him.  Tsuki pulled him into her chest and held him close.  She nuzzled her head into his hair and whispered, “It’ll be okay, Jean.  Let’s go see if we can find your mom.  Don’t jump to conclusions yet.” 

His eyes were wide.  Her soft hands rubbed his back and shoulders as though keeping him grounded to this earth.  His expression softened little by little until he felt like he could breathe again.   

He was glad he asked her to come with him.  When he stood back up, the sun was setting just over her shoulder, against the wall of the city.  It caused her hair to glow even brighter than normal and added the most brilliant sparkle to her eyes.  He was captivated by the moment until the tallest of the squad – Eld – dropped his hand on top of his head and mussed his hair.  “Get back, you two.  You’ve had a long day of working hard.  You earned rest.” 

Jean reluctantly nodded his head, casting one last glance at his home.  His chest felt tight.  Even if his mother was okay, the home he had grown up in with her was gone.  He felt a rush of memories overwhelm him – coming home crying after getting hurt, painting in his room and having her bust down the door and him shout in annoyance back at her, delicious home cooked meals – he remembered it all. 

A long sigh left him. 

Tsuki took his hand.  “Come on Jean.  You’ll feel better after you see her.” 

 

Jean and Tsuki sifted through the large crowd of evacuees.  There were people elbowing, shoving, hollering, bickering, everything.  It was complete chaos.  The Garrison and Military Police were doing their best to calm everyone down but they weren’t listening.  Everyone was in a panic and they would continue to be until they were let back home.  Hopefully thanks to Jean and the work of the Levi squad, it wouldn’t be too much longer before they could. 

But the longer Tsuki and Jean traversed the crowd, the more desperate they felt.  Tsuki had no idea who she was looking for so she stayed at Jean’s side to help him get through the people.  They stopped and asked a couple of the soldiers taking names, but none had spoken with his mother yet. 

The feeling of desperation was starting to weigh heavily on their shoulders. 

“Jean-bo!” 

Jean dead stopped when he heard a woman shout his childhood nickname and he turned around as fast as he could.  The pudgy old woman was standing there, her hands clasped and her eyes already starting to water.  Before he could do or say anything, she rushed up and threw her arms around him, pulling him in tightly to her.  She pulled back and hurriedly told him, “I was so worried about you!” 

“Me?”  Jean asked, rubbing his eyes with his arm quickly.  “I was... worried about you...”  He straightened up.  “I saw the house... I didn’t know... if you made it out.” 

Her gaze softened and she looked down.  “The house is gone then?  I was able to make it out as soon as the wall came down.  They were nowhere close to us.  I was never in danger.  As soon as I made it inside the walls, I saw soldiers running back in... and...I heard the cadets were joining.  I knew... I knew you’d be one of them out there.”  She put her hand on his cheek.  “But you’re alive and safe.  I’m so proud of you...” 

Jean looked away, his cheeks dusted in pink.  When he did, he looked at Tsuki and his eyes widened.  “Oh.  Uh... mom...this is Tsuki.  She helped me to come find you.  She’s a... good friend of mine from the cadet corps.” 

His mother gave her a brilliant and loving smile and she took Tsuki’s hand, giving it a firm, affectionate squeeze.  “Thank you so much.  I know he has an awful mouth but he really means well, so please - “ 

Jean gasped, “Mom!?  What the hell!?  Shut up!” 

She laughed softly and shook her head.  “Jean calm down.  I’m just having conversations with the nice girl.  Don’t be so rude, Jean-bo.” 

Tsuki giggled at him.  “Jean-bo.” 

His face lit up.  “Don’t repeat that!  Mom stop using that name!” 

“Oh please, you’ve never been embarrassed by that name before.”  She told him. 

“I was like ten years old!”  Jean shouted at her. 

Tsuki patted the woman’s shoulder.  “Don’t worry, ma’am.  We take good care of Jean-bo round the cadet corps.” 

He shouted again, “Stop calling me that, Tsuki!  I swear!” 

She giggled more.  “I can’t wait to tell everyone about it!” 

“No!  No, no no no!” Jean shouted at her. 

Tsuki waved her hand at his mother.  “We’re glad to see you safe and sound.  We need to return to our duties now though.” 

She nodded.  “I’m glad to see you’re both doing fine.  Take care.” 

“We will!”  Tsuki cheered.  When she turned around with Jean to head back to the barracks, she saw the glowing look in his eyes and her own warmed.  He looked so happy.  She was glad the day ended on a good note. 


End file.
